1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise or amusement device, more particularly to a water trampoline that floats on water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water trampoline includes a rebound member 1 and an inflatable tube 2 in the shape of a doughnut and connected to the rebound member 1. Due to the floatability of the inflatable tube 2 on water, the rebound member 1 can permit tumbling exercises by the user.
Although the conventional water trampoline can permit tumbling exercises and provide water amusement at the same time to the user, it has the following disadvantages:
1. Because the rebound member 1 has a considerable area, the inflatable tube 2 that supports the rebound member 1 has to have a considerable size, such that a relatively large equipment must be used to produce the inflatable tube 2, thereby resulting in high costs.
2. Since the inflatable tube 2 is a hollow unitary body, when a puncture or damage occurs on a peripheral wall of the inflatable tube 2, air slowly leaks out of the inflatable tube 2 such that the conventional water trampoline exposes the user to danger.
3. Even if the damage on the inflatable tube 2 can be repaired, the strength properties of the inflatable tube 2 after repair deteriorate.
4. The rebound member 1 has a large volume such that it is difficult to fold and such that assembly, storage, and transport of the same are relatively inconvenient.
5. Because the inflatable tube 2 has a relative height, it is difficult for the user to climb on top of the rebound member 1. Moreover, if the user applies a pressing force on one side of the inflatable tube 2 when climbing, the other side of the inflatable tube 2 may rise and turn over, thereby rendering the conventional water trampoline dangerous to use.